1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark plug for an internal combustion engine and a method for producing the spark plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spark plug used for an internal combustion engine, such as an automobile engine, includes a center electrode extended in the direction of an axis line, an insulator disposed radial outside the center electrode, a cylindrical metal shell disposed radial outside the insulator, and a ground electrode having a base end portion joined to a leading end surface of the metal shell. The ground electrode has a substantially rectangular shape in cross section, and the inner side surface of the distal end portion thereof is bent to face the leading end portion of the center electrode. As a result, a spark discharge gap is defined between the leading end portion of the center electrode and the distal end portion of the ground electrode.
In recent years, tips (noble metal tips) containing a noble metal alloy are joined to the leading end portion of the center electrode and the distal end portion of the ground electrode, respectively, for improving spark wear resistance. Additionally, in order to improve ignitability or spark propagation capability, a prism-shaped noble metal tip is welded to the ground electrode to protrude from a distal end surface of the ground electrode located on the axis-line side toward the axis line, and a spark discharge is performed between the noble metal tip and the outer periphery of the leading end portion of the center electrode (outer periphery of the noble metal tip for a center electrode) in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the axis line (see JP-A-61-45583, for example).
Such spark plug is generally produced by welding a noble metal tip for a ground electrode to a predetermined portion of the leading end portion of the straight rod-shaped ground electrode, and thereafter bending the ground electrode.
However, as described above, in a spark plug in which a spark discharge is performed in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the axis line, the bent portion of the ground electrode becomes tightened. In detail, in order to perform a spark discharge in the direction of the axis line, the ground electrode is formed so that its distal end portion reaches the axis line, and the ground electrode can easily be bent. In other words, it is not very difficult to make the distal end portion of the ground electrode straight. On the other hand, in order to perform a spark discharge in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the axis line, the distal end surface of the ground electrode is not allowed to reach the axis line. Therefore, a bent shape may still remains at the distal end portion of the ground electrode (i.e., it becomes difficult to make the distal end portion straight), or stresses caused by the bending will remain. If the spark plug is used while the residual stresses remains at the distal end portion of the ground electrode, the stress applied to the welded portion between the noble metal tip and the ground electrode may increase due to repetition of the cooling-heating cycle, and this may deteriorate a peel resistance of the noble metal tip.
Particularly, there is a need for a smaller diameter of spark plugs in recent years, and the diameter of the metal shell is also smaller, which may remarkably cause the above problem. In addition, when the diameter of the metal shell is small, not only in a type in which a spark discharge is performed in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the axis line, the above problem is also found in a type in which a spark discharge is performed in the direction of the axis line.
On the other hand, by increasing the curvature of the bent portion of the ground electrode (reducing the radius of curvature), the above problem is solved to some extent. However, in this case, strength at the bent portion cannot be secured, and another problem such as breakage of the bent portion may occur.